Pups Save Christmas
"Pups Save Christmas" is a Christmas-themed episode of the animated series , originally aired on December 12, 2013. Plot When Santa and his reindeer crash into a big storm, the Paw Patrol must save Christmas. Synopsis It's Christmas Eve Day in Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol are busy decorating a large Christmas tree outside the Lookout for Christmas, and are also excited for Santa Claus coming that night. With the aid of Marshall's ladder, they're able to decorate the upper parts of the tree as they sing their own version of "Deck the Halls" while they do so. Skye adds the star on top via her Pup Pack. Afterwards, the pups retire to bed. That night, a storm looks to be blowing in as the pups are tracking Santa via radar, but upon seeing the storm, grow worried, but Ryder is confident Santa will make it through the storm no problem, though he voices his own concerns after the pups are out of earshot. The pups are excited and want to stay up to see Santa, but Ryder doubts they can since he tries to do the same but falls asleep every time. He's soon proven right when most of them fall asleep, and soon, Marshall joins them. Outside, Santa is struggling through the storm, as it is preventing him from getting any altitude above the treetops. He soon brushes against the tree tops and loses the bags containing his presents, clips the roof of Farmer Yumi's barn, causing him to lose the Christmas star that keeps his sleigh and reindeer airborne, which bounces off the roof and lands on Bettina, and soon crashes into the snow, where the reindeer run off in fright. Back at the Lookout, Ryder is watching the radar, when Santa's beacon is lost upon being covered by the blizzard. His Pup Pad soon rings, and as he wonders who it could be, it is revealed to be Santa himself, asking for Ryder's help. Ryder can't believe that Santa Claus himself is calling him, asking for help. Either way, as Santa explains, without the presents, the Christmas star, or the reindeer, Christmas will have to be cancelled since Santa will be unable to complete his trip. Ryder is horrified, but when Santa reminds him of the PAW Patrol motto of "No job is too big, no pup is too small," Ryder is ready to help and summons the pups. Once topside, the pups are still drowsy from being woken up, but when Ryder reveals the situation about Christmas being in danger, the pups become just as worried and horrified about what's happened to Santa, and Ryder makes it clear that he needs all the pups for helping save Santa and Christmas. The team deploys, and soon splits up: Ryder, Rocky, and Rubble find the remains of the sleigh, and set to work mending the broken runner, while Skye finds one of the lost bags of presents, which is soon retrieved by Marshall and Chase, despite Marshall landing in the snow when Chase caught the presents with his net but missed catching Marshall as well. Soon, Skye, Marshall, Chase, and Zuma return with all the gifts, and while repairs on the sleigh continue, Skye, Marshall, and Zuma will take care of delivering the gifts to Adventure Bay's residents, while Chase sets about hunting down and rounding up the reindeer. He soon finds Prancer, and herds him back to the sleigh, then goes for the rest. With the presents, Skye delivers to Katie and Cali at the Pet Parlor, startling Cali when her present lands next to her, Marshall does Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta at City Hall, where he gives Chickaletta her gift, which she happily starts pecking into, and Zuma is interrupted delivering to Cap'n Turbot on Seal Island by Wally, who only wanted his Christmas present himself, which Zuma gladly delivers to him. The sleigh is soon repaired, but when Ryder calls Santa, he's still looking for the Christmas star. Checking the radar, they find the star landed at Farmer Yumi's. When they arrive, they find that the star landed on Bettina, causing her to fly like a reindeer, but mostly above the barn as she has no idea what's going on. Luring her back to the ground with some hay, Rocky retrieves the star, and Ryder lets Santa know they've got the star and will meet him back at the sleigh. Meanwhile, Chase is still having trouble rounding up the reindeer as they keep running off in another direction, be it one or several of them, but the aid of his megaphone finally gets them to cooperate. Once back at the sleigh, Santa returns the star to it's spot on the front of the sleigh, and the magic is restored. The pups soon climb aboard, and while amazed at being in Santa's sleigh, when Marshall tell the reindeer "Dash away all," the reindeer take the pups on a ride through the sky, before Santa whistles for the reindeer to return to Earth, as he needs to get a move on as he's behind schedule as it is. With a final cry of "Merry Christmas, PAW Patrol! And thank you!" Santa departs to resume his journey. Back at the Lookout, Rubble is worried at how Santa has not left them any presents, but the other pups assure him that helping save Christmas for the whole world was the greatest Christmas ever, presents or no presents. Ryder soon reminds the pups they need to get to bed for Christmas morning, and the team retires to the Lookout for the night. Christmas morning, the team awakens to find that Santa returned on his way home and left them presents under the tree for them as thanks for helping him out. The pups are excited to open their gifts, but Skye tells them that Ryder gets the first one, and they all agree. The gift Ryder gets from the pups is a large bone, and while he is grateful to the pups for the gift, he returns the generosity by letting the pups have the bone instead, ending the episode as the pups and Ryder enjoy Christmas morning, and the knowledge of how they helped save Christmas for the entire world as well with helping out Santa Claus. External links * * PAW Patrol Wiki: Category:Specials Category:Released in the 2010s Category:Nickelodeon Category:Santa Claus filmography